perfect
by karoolis
Summary: Crystal-Frost Hyper is your ordinary, shy Gryffindor. tThat was until a certain someone decided that she was the perfect girl from him, and he was not going to give up easily. Louis/OC... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own… **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, moonlightshadowdancer! I'm going to miss you so much when you move to Switzerland at the end of the year… leaving me all alone here in South Africa…**

_Crystal's Point of View:_

"He's doing it again!"

"You're just paranoid."

"Em, is he staring at her?"

"Why, yes, Roxanne, he is…"

"Yeah, and pigs can fly."

"Emily, get your wand, we have a pig to transfigure!"

Hi, my name is Crystal-Frost Hyper. I know, weird name. Formally people call me Crystal and informally they call me Chris. My close friends call me Chrissie, they say it suits me better.

I guess in some way, it does. I'm built like a pixie with absolutely no muscles and small hands and feet. Not really a tomboy, right? My other appearances are dirty blond hair, which my friends say is the colour of honey, and blue eyes. I'm sixteen years old and in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I'm a bookish type of person, preferring to stay in the back seat, if you know what I mean. I read a lot and write a lot, though I prefer to write at home with the use of my laptop. Strictly speaking I'm a muggle-born. You see, I have two older brothers who are wizards along with my cousin. The three of them are now 22 and 17, my elder brother and my cousin being the same age. They are the dare-devil, Quidditch playing type. Me, not so much…

So, yeah, I guess you're getting bored at this long and boring account of my life that no one really cares that much about. Let's get to business, shall we?

The 'him' that my best friends are referring to is Louis Weasley, you know: part-Veela, tall, blond, famous and apparently hot as hell. Personally, I couldn't be bothered by how hot the underworld is.

Roxanne Weasley, his cousin, and Emily Powel, my best friends, seem to think that he's started to get interested in me. Me? Yeah, right. I don't think I fall under that typical guy criterion: Big boobs, **fake** blond (aka, as stupid as heck), obsessive, hour-glass figure and hot. I guess I am stereotyping, stating that he falls under the category of guys who look for those sorts of things when I don't know that much about him.

Anyway, back to us, sitting at the Gryffindor table. I am reading a book, while my friends are peering over at the Ravenclaw table- Louis house.

"Chrissie, the bell is going to ring any second now." Says Emily, probably giving up teasing me, thank goodness!

We pack our bags and get going to our next lesson, Transfiguration. I love Transifiguration. Sure it is hard and challenging, but that is what I like about it. It's just absolute bliss to sit and try and figure out the spell. When you finally get it right, your world just feels complete…

I walk to our usual table in the middle row at the furthest wall, a nice place to hide yet to know what is going on in class.

Professor McGonagall walks in, still not looking a day over 50. A couple of years ago, she was offered the job of Headmaster, but she declined, stating that she loves teaching too much. Now Professor Longbottom is Headmaster.

She greets us in her usual stern manner and launches into human transfiguration. I listen, as always, fascinated by the subject.

"What is the most difficult part about sole human transfiguration?" she asked, looking down at us. I twitch, a nervous habit that I have when I know the answer but, like always, I don't move.

Roxanne, being the attentive little Weasley that she is, notices my twitch and thrust my hand up in the air. I look at her in shock and try to pull away my hand, but she is too strong for me.

"Crystal?" asked the Professor and Roxy smiled that bold Gryffindor smile of hers… I'm going to kill her!

I flinch as everyone turned to look at me. I could just feel their eyes burning into me.

"Not being able to turn back." I say, but no one moves. I flinch again,

"Excuse me?" says McGonagall, and I groan in my head because I realised that I was speaking to softly again.

"Not being able to turn back." I say a bit louder, staring hard at my parchment. McGonagall nods and the class continue.

"We really have to work on your public speaking skills." Comments Roxanne, sharing a rather suspicious look with Emily. I just shrug, not looking at her.

Sometimes I am so shy that I'll just look at a person, open my mouth and no sound will come out. All I want to do is crouch down and cover my head.

It is not like I have nothing to say, just look how I am talking now. When I write, it just feels like an overflow that nothing can stop. Words written on paper, means that no one can judge me or humiliate me for my thoughts… on paper, I am safe.

Xxx

The day goes by just like any other and soon we are in the Great Hall again, having dinner. Today the House Elves have made mashed potatoes, which Emily just absolutely adores. She ignores everything else on the table and only piles about half of the dish of mashed potatoes on her plate.

I smile. I love my friends, they are funny and sometimes crazy but never insane. Emily and Roxanne met on the train ride. Roxanne wanted to escape from her family and Emily was the first First Year that she came across, so she grabbed her arm and pulled her into a carriage. Emily must have had a great fright when a stranger grabbed her arm, but that's Roxanne for you.

I only met them in our dorm. My bed was between theirs and we soon became fast friends.

I suddenly notice that Emily had stopped devouring her beloved mashed potatoes and was staring at the Ravenclaw table, her eyebrows sky high.

I whip around to see what she was staring at and my eyes met a sparkling blue pair. Louis Weasley face broke out in a smile and he waved elegantly. My hand sort of twitched, before I whipped back around again.

Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows at me and I just starred at my own plate, suddenly hating the sight of mash potatoes…

Xxx

The next day when we walked into Transfiguration, Roxanne grabs my arm and pulls me away from my preferred table at the back, to a table in the middle, the centre of attention.

I want to yell at Roxanne and ask her what she is thinking, to pull away. But I don't, I never do. I just let her pull me, my eyes cast down at the floor. She sits us down and smirks at me, I frown and she says,

"Chrissie, just another step in operation de-shyness."

Xxx

I love Hogwarts but I find that breakfast is the worst time of the day. Take today; I am sitting all alone because Roxanne and Emily are not down yet. Just me, all alone, with my book. Usually, I like being alone, but at breakfast it just feels weird. I always get this feeling that everyone stares at you as they walk in because you are the person sitting by themself.

Sometimes Jared, my older brother who is in his last year here and in Ravenclaw, comes and sits with me, but this rarely happens. He's Mister Popular and rarely has a spare moment for me, his little sister.

Owls hoot, I look up and see the owl post has arrived. A letter is neatly dropped in front of my plate by a brown spotted owl and I reach out to get it.

A hand with perfectly manicured nails beats me to it, snatching it away quickly.

"Gemma," I say, looking up to see the girl I have never really liked. She is holding my letter, flipping it around her fingers. "My I have my letter back, please." I say softly and she giggles,

"No!" and she walks away. I want to stand up and get it back, but my legs feel like lead. I sigh, picking at my bacon. You know what, forget eating. I grab my bag and walk off to sit in the empty classroom of my next class. I really hate breakfast sometimes…

As I walk in a corridor on the fifth floor, I hear someone calling my name.

"Crystal! Hey, Crystal!" I whip around to see Louis Weasley running after me.

I flinch as he gets nearer; scared that he will bump into me at the speed he is going. Somehow he manages to avoid the collision.

"Hey!" he tries to say smoothly as he leans on the wall that he had crashed into moments ago. My lips twitch as he just looks ridiculous.

"I believe this is yours, my lady." He says dramatically, bowing and holding out my letter.

I slowly take it, mumbling a thank you and walking off. My stomach turns and I have to force myself to keep walking.

"Don't worry, Gemma is a piece of work!" he calls to my back. I can't help myself; I turn around and give a small wave, shoving my letter into my bag.

Xxx

"Oh, my Merlin!" squeals a girl as we walk out of another lesson of Transfiguration. She probably was bursting to say it, but was forced to bottle it down in the presence of McGonagall.

"I can't believe that they are actually coming here!" she gushed to her best friend, stopping and making me crash into her. She sends me a look, not recognizing me and walking on unfazed. I sigh, turn sideways and walk to Roxanne.

"Someone walked into me again…" I said and Roxanne gave me a sympathetic look.

"What is this new news?" I asked, fiddling around in my bag for something.

"You don't know?" says Roxanne and shakes her head at me disappointed.

"Sorry, that I do not know the latest gossip. Please, sum it up for me in a way that I can understand." I respond sarcastically, grinning at her. She knew very well that I never paid attention to the latest going on of students that I did not even know the names of.

"Professional Quidditch players are going to come play here. For some type of PR thing" She says simply and I nod, she knows I do not care much for sports, so she keeps it simple.

"Actually, they are here right now. Let's go see!" she squeals excitedly, grabbing my arm. I pull back slightly and she turns to me with a knowing look,

"Library?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

Xxx

Later that day, I was still sitting in the library when Emily and Roxy came running in.

"Merlin, there were so many people we could not see a thing!" said Emily, actually sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," agreed Roxy, crossing her arms at her chest, ""And Teddy is in the team, I could not even say hello!"

I nod, still reading my book.

"But," says Roxy and I look up at her warily, suspecting that what was coming and that I probably was not going to like it.

"Family can go to the pitch while they practice!" I groan, she was going to drag me along, I knew it.

"Not much of a practice if your family is hanging around." I try to reason but Roxy just grabs my arm in response and pulls me out of the library,

"And you're coming too!"

"Roxy, I don't even know the players' names!"

"True, but you _know _about Quidditch…"

"Not by choice, trust me."

Roxy ignores my comment and she keeps dragging me through the castle, down to the pitch.

Xxx

We come to the pitch, me still being dragged by the flaming Weasley. As we arrive to the entrance we all stop in surprise,

"I forgot he also played for this team," says Emily and I nod.

"Oh, Merlin, look at him flaunting that stupid new motorbike of his." We look at the offending quidditch player as he tried to look cool for the girls, mostly Weasley's.

Emily turns to me with that glint in her eye that she got from years of being friends with Roxanne.

"Up for a joy ride?" she asks and my face breaks out into a smile. He deserved to have a bit of a heart attack, so I nod.

The bike and player, in both Quidditch and women, are standing with their backs facing us, not that far away. We wait for the right moment, him and the audience looking anywhere but at us, before we ran.

Roxy gets there first and she quickly places her hand out stretched at her knee. I get there second and I stand on her awaiting hand, swinging my other leg around the giant bike. Emily is pushing my back, urging me to hurry. My hands find the right buttons, I riff the engine and hit the gas. All of this happening in a matter of seconds.

I shoot of, all on my own and probably looking like an ant riding on a giant. I have never ridden a fast and sleek motorbike, just dirt bikes and I loved it. Needless to say, I always forget something and after I have ridden ¾ of the Quidditch pitch, I fall of when I steer to sharply.

I fling into the ground, the motorbike some few feet away. It hurts all over and I hear someone running after me, cursing like mad.

So, what do I do? I laugh. Not that shy giggle I usually give, but a full-throttle maddening laugh. I laugh even more when someone picks me up and crashes me to their chest.

"Chrissie, are you okay? Merlin!" says the Quidditch player as he pulls me slightly away to look me over,

"I'm fine!" I manage to say between burst of laughter. He only pulls me to his chest tighter and I yelp,

"I'm suffocating," he ignores me, choosing to rant on about how I could have gotten hurt.

I lean over him, holding out my palm to Roxanne, who was running towards me with the rest of the people.

She joins in with my laughter when she saw that I was fine, slapping my hand with glee.

The Quidditch player turns to them, keeping me still in a squashy hug.

"And none of you noticed anything?" he asks his team mates, the one guy with blue hair, Teddy Lupin, shakes his head amused,

"Happened so fast, mate."

"You are not allowed anywhere near motorbikes! Dad is going to kill me and what about Jared, oh, merlin! You weren't even wearing a helmet! What if you got hurt, what would we do then?"

He pulls me into another hug and I gasp again, "Can't breathe!"

"Steve, who is this?" asks a big buff dude, probably a fellow Quidditch player.

"My baby sister, Crystal-Frost!" says my brother proudly, turning me around so that they could see me. I wave shyly and blush, trying to hide away in my brothers big arms.

"She is going to be the death of me if she continues on like this." He continues saying and everyone laughs.

"Just because I can drive the thing better then you can." I mumbled and everyone laughs again, making me blush some more. I probably look as red as a tomato by now.

"Yeah, right, I'd like to see you try!" says Steve jokingly,

"Cool," I say, walking out of his embrace to the motorbike,

"Nah-uh!" says Steve quickly, stopping me before I can reach it.

"Like I said, you are not allowed anywhere near motorbikes, Chrissie-Bessie!"

My friends laugh at the nickname and I look down, embarrassed… as you can see, a common thing with me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I ask,

"I sent you a letter this morning!" he says, and I sigh, "Forgot to read it."

"Now who's at fault, here." Joke my brother, poking my side.

"Still you!" says Emily, pulling me into her side, playfully shielding me.

Unfortunately, Emily is a bit stronger then she thinks. She pulls me, but rather sends me flying into the person next to her.

I gave a small scream as I hit somebody and I feel that person steady me at my arms. I quickly pull back to see Louis looking down at me and I blush some more. I never realised just how tall he actually is.

"Sorry, Weasley," I mutter, glaring at Emily who was smirking. Maybe she did mean to send me flying into him…

_Louis' PoV:_

_Merlin, that girl! _I think, looking at her as she is enveloped in a tight hug by one of Teddy's fellow players. I feel kind of jealous as the man holds Crystal. _No, _I think to myself, _you can have any girl you want! You do not take time to think about such things._

Okay, so maybe I cannot have any girl I want, but I sure have a lot to choose from. Any guy, especially a Weasley, does.

But I have to admit, I have been intrigued by her and I have been definitely not subtle with my approaches as Roxy and her other friend Emily, I think, has caught on.

My friends also notice that some girl has taken my fancy, I mean, I stare at her a lot. Who would not, she's beautiful. But I guess I do not know a lot about her, especially at the stunt she just pulled. Wow, such a tiny girl who can drive those big muggle contraptions, bet you don't see that every day. Guess beneath her cute shy demeanour, there is a true Gryffindor hiding.

"…my baby sister, Crystal-Frost…" Says the guy and I sigh in relief. Not that I care on anything!

Okay, maybe a little bit… or a lot or- my reflexes goes off as I see Crystal flying at me. I grab her as she falls on me, realising just how small and fragile she is as I hold her.

Soon enough, too soon for my liking, she jumps back.

"Sorry, Weasley," she says softly, so softly that I barely hear her. I smile, but she does not see it for she is trying to glare at Emily.

_Oh, yes… what a girl!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

_Crystal's PoV:_

Today I was having a bad day, nothing was going right. Firstly, I overslept and missed breakfast and secondly, I forgot we had a test in potions which I probably failed. I can't believe I forgot we had a test… get your head out of the clouds Crystal-Frost!

To make matters worse I got a really bad mark back in Transfiguration. Now that I actually worked really hard for and I nearly failed just because of silly mistakes… wake up Crystal-Frost!

In Arithmancy, someone spilled ink on me and everyone laughed. I wanted to cry and scream like a little girl, instead I just stood frozen to the spot. Luckily Roxanne gave everyone a glare that made them stop immediately and Emily helped cleaned my skirt, but the damage was done. To add salt to my wounds, on my way to Care of Magical creatures, I tripped and fell into a path of dirt.

People blocking my path to Defence against the dark arts, is not helping. The whole narrow corridor was jammed with people, everyone pushing everyone else.

There where screams of laughter coming from the front in waves. The high-pitch noise, along with the moaning of the irritating fifth year next to me, resulted in one thing…

SNAP went my patience and all sense of rational thinking went out the window. I step forward and force my way to the front, it helps if you're small enough to squeeze past people. What could possibly be causing all this traffic?

I get to the front, only to see Gemma and her friends giggling about something.

_Really? _I think, _you are blocking the path to giggle about some superfluous matter?_

They giggle again and I flinch at the horribly pitched sound. And the last bit of sanity I was holding onto went swimming in the lake.

"MOVE!" I say, loudly. I almost jump in shock never having heard that sear volume coming from me in my life. I didn't know my vocal cords were able to produce such a loud sound. I did not even scream or yell, but somehow the whole hallway goes quiet.

I think it was because I said something audible, very audible, or the fact that Gemma had stopped talking in shock at the sound of it. Gemma, who had her back to me, turns around.

"Excuse me?" she asks, looking shocked and angry. Suddenly Roxy is next to me and says, "She said, move!" I love how I can always count on her to back me up.

Gemma turns to Roxy, completely ignoring me as I am unimportant.

"You listen here you little slut-"

CRACK… I completely lose control.

"Roxanne is not a slut and if you insult any one of my friends again, then I will personally hex you into oblivion!" I say, and she turns to me, her eyes wide… she opens her mouth to say something, probably to start insulting me, but I interrupted her again.

"We are late for class and you want to have a stupid bitch fight where we yell insulting and pointless things at each other? Not a chance. Now, move before I make you!" I push past her and walk down the corridor towards my class. I yank the door open and enter.

As soon as I walk in, everyone turns to look at me. For the first time in my life, I do not blush or flinch. I just walk ahead with my head held high, my ears buzzing. When I reach my chair I yank it away from the desk, much like I did with the door, and sit down.

Seconds later, before anyone can say anything about my lateness, the door opens again and a third of the class that was stuck in the hall way walks in. This bunch includes Roxanne and Emily, who looked torn between a mixture of shock and glee.

Seems like Roxy could not contain herself any longer as she yelled out to me,

"You have a voice! Which you used to tell Gemma off! It's the end of the world!" she said the last bit to our teacher, a young man about 27 years old.

I stand up, feeling like I am having an out-of-body experience, and I walk over to her. I grab her shoulder and lead her to her chair.

"Sit," I command and she does so, looking at me in shock, probably because I am ordering her with a clear voice. I sit down next to her, pulling out a piece of parchment to write down notes with and look up expectantly at my professor, who was staring at me in shock. He snapped out of it pretty quickly and continued with the lesson.

I really do not know what came over me…

Xxx

"I am _so _proud of you!" Is the first thing I here as I walk out of the classroom,

I awkwardly pat Roxanne's back as she hugs me tightly.

"Merlin, you were fantastic! Who knew you could be so loud and strong and so…"

"Gryffindor," says a smooth voice behind us. I turn around and see Louis smirking at us; I look down and bite my lip.

"Yes, exactly like that!" says Roxanne, before pushing me away to the Great Hall. I feel Louis' eyes follow me as we go.

_Louis' PoV:_

Merlin, you think you understand someone and then they go off doing something that just throws you off course.

Who knew she had such a pair of lungs on her, I actually doubted that she could speak louder than a mumble. Boy was I proven wrong. She could have been a Hufflepuff, the way she's loyal to Roxanne, sticking up for her and all that.

It was very impressive how she put that girl into place, though there was a reason why no one else did. The reason is something that naïve little girl did not know, Gemma always got payback in style. I'll better have to keep an eye on her. Merlin knows what sort of thing Gemma would do.

Another thing she misses, Crystal that is, is that she is beautiful and the object of my affection… damn, I think I just admitted it to myself.

No going back now…

_Crystal's Pov:_

Now that the shock has worn off, I realise what I did. I feel embarrassed that I had spoken up and said those words, I feel uncomfortable at how everyone was looking at me. I feel guilty for snapping at her. But most of all, I felt powerful and proud for all those reasons.

I don't feel like all my shyness had disappeared, that suddenly I'll be a bubbly extrovert. I just feel a little bit more lenient in the way that I handle such matters. I feel like I am coming out of my shell, but the end result won't be the opposite of what I am.

I chuckle to myself, how sentimental I have become.

The bell rings and I get up, walking to the Great Hall for dinner. When I get there, I see Emily and Jared, laughing and talking at the Ravenclaw table.

Jared was facing me, and when he saw me he motioned me over. I slowly walked over, despising the looks that I know I will get from his fellow house-mates. I was right, as soon as I came over, questioning glances where shot my way.

I flinch and look up at Jared, hoping that he will hurry up with whatever he wants to ask me.

"Chrissie, what is this that I hear about you and a motorbike?" he asks playfully, poking my side and I grimace.

"Nothing, just fooling around," I say casually, glancing over at Emily, trying, but failing, to glare at her. She always turned to Jared-mush when my brother was around, anyway.

"And you are standing up for your friends? What a day you're having!" he exclaimed,

"You have no idea," is all I say. As Emily shows no sign of returning to our table, I give in and start eating. Luckily Jared moves on from interrogating me when Roxanne approached the table.

"Hey," says Roxy as she sits down next to us. I don't look up, just mutter a greeting.

"Do you know what's weird? The fact that they call this the Great Hall, I mean really, what made it so Great?"

I heard this argument from Roxy a lot last year, she tends to pick at the same bone until she gets an answer, so last summer I devised a clever response.

"Great did not originally mean 'awesome' or 'fantastic' it meant 'big' or 'huge.' The Hall is incredible big, so thus it was named the Great Hall."

"An answer worthy of Ravenclaw," says a voice behind me and I blush.

I'd recognize that voice anywhere…HalHa


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

"Um, thanks." I mumbled, casting my eyes down on my lap. My fingers where twirling and twisting around each other and I tried to look deeply interested in this.

Louis sat down next to me and I tried not to look at him as he piles food on his plate.

"So, Emily," said Jared, breaking through my thoughts. "This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend. Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" asks Emily, her eyes wide and faking innocence.

"Er, you know… meet up at the Three Broomsticks…" she just stared at him blankly so he sighed and elaborated, "you know… on a date?"

Emily smiled, "Sounds like fun, I'm game." She said casually, turning back to her food. Though she was trying to be calm and collected, Crystal could see through her facade and inside she was bubbling with excitement.

Louis smiled, "So Crystal do you want to go on a date with me this weekend, too?"

Crystal dropped her fork with a loud clatter and she turned to look Louis in surprise. Suddenly someone kicked her in the shins and she turned to glare at Roxanne, who just gave her a pointed look.

She turned back to Louis and looked down at the table, "Shure, why not."

He nodded and gave her a dazzling smile. She smiled weakly back before she also turned back to her food.

"Unfair, now I'm the only one who does not have a date!" pouted Roxanne, before she quickly turned around and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"What is she doing?" asked Louis, staring at his cousin who was talking to the Hufflepuff beater. The boy smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Getting a date, she's not really known for her subtleness, your cousin." Soon Rosie was back and she sat down with a huge grin on her face.

"Andrew sits next to me in Charms, he's a blast so I thought, why not?" she explained.

Just then the bell rang and everyone slowly got up to go to classes.

"I'll see you later," said Louis, giving her another dazzling smile before he walked off to Potions.

Crystal only waved shyly and turned around, joining her friends who were giggling like mad.

Before Emily and Roxanne could really bring the subject up they had arrived at Transfiguration and could not talk since McGonagall was still as strict as ever.

After they were set to practice the new spell for the rest of the lesson, someone tapped Crystal on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Mark, a friendly Hufflepuff who she got on well with.

"Hey, Chris." He said smiling nervously at her. "Umm, I saw your friend Roxanne ask my friend Andrew to go to Hogsmead with her. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Oh," said Crystal surprised, she bit her lip and grimaced, "I'm sorry Mark, that is really sweet of you, but I am kind of… going with someone else." She looked down embarrassed.

"Right," said Mark, kind of surprised, "Who with?" he asked,

Crystal shrugged nervously, "Um, Louis, you know Louis Weasley."

"Oh," was all Mark said, before he turned back to his work.

"Oh," repeated Crystal as she also turned back to her work.

Emily gave a sympathetic pat on the back. "It's alright, he'll get over it." Crystal just grimaced, she hated making people sad.

"I just feel bad and… guilty." Said Crystal and Roxanne snorted,

"In my opinion, you're too nice. You snooze, you lose. Plus, Louis is a much better match." She winked at Crystal.

Xxx

Soon enough the weekend had arrived and Crystal woke up with butterflies in her stomach.

Everyone was still asleep, so she quickly went to go shower and wash her hair.

She padded back out of the bathroom in her robe, shivering from the cold.

Opening her trunk, she threw some clothes out to see what would be more appropriate. She hadn't really gone on a date before and dressing up was not really her thing. She decided on a pair of thick black jeans and a white top with a short sleeved green jersey over it.

She dried her dirty blond hair and clipped back the front of her hair. She skipped all the eye-shadow and blush junk and just applied some mascara and nude lip stick.

Giving herself a once over, she grabbed a long necklace with a black flower at the end and pulled it over her head. Nodding she grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and a grey thick jacket and put it at the foot of her bed with her purse. She laughed quietly at herself as she realised she didn't have any shoes on, so she grabbed her dark green sneakers and placed them next to her other stuff.

Since it was only around six and they were meeting up at around nine, so she climbed back into bed and read her book, waiting for the others to wake up.

An hour later, the others finally began to stir. Emily got up first and blindly wobbled into the bathroom. While she was busy, Roxanne woke up and stretched.

"Good morning, I see you are already dressed. Ready for your date?" Crystal nodded and was glad when Emily walked out. Roxanne quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed inside, before their roommates got there before she did.

"What to wear, what to wear…" mumbled Emily and she inspected her trunk.

"A ha!" she proclaimed, pulling something out of her trunk. Getting dressed quickly, Crystal noticed that she was wearing a dress with leggings and boots.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around when Roxanne excited the bathroom.

"Very nice!" Roxanne had already gotten dressed in the bathroom and, like Crystal, was wearing jeans and a jersey.

"So, now that we are all nice and pretty," continued Roxanne, "it is 8 now so how about we go down, grab something to eat and then we are all set for our dates!

**Next up: the date!**


End file.
